Memories Recast
by Umbrella-ella
Summary: When Luke gets a call from someone he thought he would never hear from again, he immediately makes a choice that will change his life. And everyone else's. Luke and Laura. First GH story ever. Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, all of the Soap Opera drama has pulled me in and I stumbled upon Luke and Laura's story while surfing the web. I can't help but feel like there is so much that has been unsaid and kept quiet between the two. I refuse to believe that Laura's departure to France was the end of Luke and Laura's story. There is so much to hope for, so much of their love to regain. **

**It was poorly executed. Not by the actors, mind you, I just feel that the closure between the two wasn't present. Their story is still open to interpretation. This happens to be my interpretation. **

**Read and review, please.**

_**When Luke gets a call from someone he thought he would never hear from again, he immediately makes a choice that will change his life. And everyone else's. **_

**Chapter One- Fade**

Luke stood back from the large pine tree that had invaded the living room of the Spencer household. Strong and sturdy, it wasn't weighed down by the many ornaments that Lulu had attacked it with.

Lulu, determined to make this Christmas as normal as possible for the Spencer family, had cheerfully donned an elf hat, red nose, and a pair of Christmas Tree earrings, attacking the task of decorating the tree single-handedly. Luke smiled at the effort that his daughter had so willingly displayed. Though, most nights, he would hear her upstairs, in her old room, crying.

The togetherness and happiness the once close knit family displayed in public faded when they were alone. They barely spoke, barely saw each other, and seemingly, they all made an effort to leave Luke alone.

At least, they did whenever he had his friend Jack Daniels around. Alcohol was his best friend now.

His only friend.

Luke's eyes filled with tears as he thought of his family, once so willingly open, but now bitter and broken.

Lucky almost never wanted to be around either Luke or Lulu.

Luke couldn't blame him. Lulu reminded him of Laura and Luke… well, he wasn't himself.

"I miss you, Angel."

The words came out of Luke's mouth before he could stop them.

Since Laura left for France two years ago, no one dared speak her name; even mention her, for fear of breaking some unspoken vow or breaking somebody's soul.

Today that soul was Luke's. Today, Luke was the victim of his wife's sickness, of her decision.

Luke would never have stopped her, because he loved her, he loved her and only her.

But it still hurt him inside. It was a sickness, a disease that ate at his insides, a gnawing at his heart, and it hurt every morning. Some days, the hurt dulled a small fraction, some days, Luke didn't want to get up out of his bed, but at the end of the day, it was always there, a sharp pain in his breast, as if someone had taken a red hot knife and stabbed him in the heart, leaving it buried so deep, he could never pull it out.

It would always be there.

Glancing at the tree, he sat down on the couch, his eyes stinging with unshed grief.

The tree, it seemed, was a metaphor for Laura.

How she was always strong, defiant, and silent.

Standing up once more, Luke reached to very top of the tree, the angel at the top wobbling dangerously as it escaped his grasp. He needed to hold it, needed to feel it.

He needed his Angel.

As it fell, he tried to catch it, but he watched in horror as it fell to the ground, shattering.

The knife in his heart twisted violently, making him sick to his stomach.

As the shards flew every which way, Luke knelt to the ground, his grief pouring out as he sobbed.

"Laura!" An anguished cry ripped from his lips, his heart tearing in two.

Every bit of anger, remorse, guilt, and… love he had ever felt towards Laura Spencer came crashing down on him in one fell swoop. Letting the sobs wrack his body, Luke sat there, staring at the pieces of his broken angel.

His broken heart.

Lulu watched her father from the stairwell, watched as he slowly composed himself and started to pick up the pieces of the broken angel. The pain she felt for Luke lurched at her stomach violently, sadness overtaking her.

Lulu turned away, deciding to leave her father alone. She had a feeling he would turn to alcohol sometime soon. It wasn't his fault, really. It wasn't anyone's. It was as if life had decided to make a cruel, ongoing joke of her family.

And she hated it.

Hours later, sometime around midnight, when the house was silent, Lucky snuck back into the house. The pain of his family's loss was fresh in his mind. Peeking into the living room, he saw Luke cradling a bottle of whiskey close, as if it were the single most precious thing on the earth. Lucky knew that Luke wished it were his wife he held.

They all did.

Trumping upstairs, he dropped onto the bed in the guest bedroom, exhausted to the bone.

None of them heard the phone ringing in the oppressive, grief-filled silence that consumed the household.

**A/N: Who do you think called? Review, please! Leave your comments with the little button. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, all of the Soap Opera drama has pulled me in and I stumbled upon Luke and Laura's story while surfing the web. I can't help but feel like there is so much that has been unsaid and kept quiet between the two. I refuse to believe that Laura's departure to France was the end of Luke and Laura's story. There is so much to hope for, so much of their love to regain. **

**It was poorly executed. Not by the actors, mind you, I just feel that the closure between the two wasn't present. Their story is still open to interpretation. This happens to be my interpretation. **

**Read and review, please.**

_**When Luke gets a call from someone he thought he would never hear from again, he immediately makes a choice that will change his life. And everyone else's. **_

**Chapter Two- Disappearance**

Luke woke early in the morning, the taste of alcohol fresh on his breath. Feeling the wetness of his shirt near his abdomen, he grunted and looked down. Alcohol stained his shirt, causing it to stick to his skin, clinging to it. Breathing heavily, he sat up, the empty bottle of whiskey rolling across the floor. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he glanced around the room, recalling yesterday's events as his gaze settled on the bare treetop. Squeezing his eyes shut at the pain, he sighed. Forcing himself to get up off of the couch, Luke stumbled towards the kitchen.

Pausing at the doorway, he took the time to reminisce about the good times, the past times.

'_Laura stood at the sink, humming a tune that Luke didn't recognize._

_Luke watched from the doorway, staring as his wife's hips swayed to the beat in her head. _

_Content to watch her where he stood, he settled himself near the doorway, wishing she wouldn't stop. As she moved away from the sink, her hips still swaying, Luke's feet had other ideas. Reaching up from behind her, Luke took the plate from her outstretched hand, saying, "I figured you could use some help, Angel."_

_Jumping at the suddenness of Luke's appearance, her grip on the plate faltered and she let the plate slip from her lax grasp. Luckily, Luke having made a point to grab the plate beforehand, caught it. _

_As Luke shelved the plate, Laura wrapped her arms around his middle. Laying her head on his chest, she whispered, "I love you, you know?"_

"_And I love you, Angel. I love you so much, it hurts when you're not around."_

"_Same here. I can't stand being alone."_

"_Hey, you know what we can do?"_

"_What do you have up your sleeve, Mister?"_

"_Let's get outta here, just go. Take a trip. No one would find us, we'd be alone."_

"_We've already done that."_

"_I know that, Angel. It just says that we're devoted to each other."_

"_You know we've been just about everywhere."_

"_I am, too, but I can't stand being apart from you another day, even for an hour. I want you. I want you to take a break again. Come with me, Laura."_

"_You and your schemes."_

_Luke frowned, feigning hurt. _

"_Well? Let's go!"_

"_I love you so much, Angel. Thank you."'_

Luke took a deep breath, not wanting to submit his mind to so much internal pain. His stomach rumbling, he decided he could bear it, but only long enough to grab some food.

Entering the living room, he slumped down on the couch, rubbing the sleep from his eyes once more. He became tired more often now, finding himself often wishing to shut his eyes and forget the world more often.

Laura. It was her fault. All of it.

No, it wasn't. Not really. It was just easier to find someone to blame.

'_Laura, please, forgive me. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry for blaming you. I just… I'm so sorry, Laura.'_

Suddenly the green apple that he had risked so much pain for didn't seem as appetizing anymore. Tossing it in the air, he caught it and launched the offending green object towards the trash bin in the corner.

Green was her most recent favorite color. At least that was what he remembered. He wasn't sure what was real anymore.

He really didn't care, either.

Hearing a shuffling upstairs, Luke straightened himself and flattened his hair. Lulu came down the stairs, wiping the last clinging vestiges of sleep from her eyes. Ambling over to the phone, Lulu pressed a few buttons and put the receiver to her ear, listening intently. After a few moments, Luke crossed over to the window, gazing out. This house, these people, _this life,_ was suffocating him. He needed to get out, if only for a few hours.

Or maybe forever.

It depended.

Maybe Laura remembered…

Maybe she didn't remember him. Or the life they'd built together.

Probably not.

A dull thunk alerted him to the fact that, indeed, time had not stopped as he had wished. Turning about, he was greeted with the sight of Lulu, who was crumpled to ground, sobs shaking her body.

Swooping down, he let his hand touch her back. It stunned him, how much he missed the physical contact of everyday life.

"Lulu, what's the matter, baby girl?"

Turning her head towards her father, she tried to speak, but no words came out of her tightly swollen throat.

"Is it the phone?"

Watching as his daughter nodded, he found himself apprehensively reaching for the phone that had obviously shaken his daughter to her core.

Picking it up, he heard the monotonous tone of the computerized voice.

"_You have 1 new message. This message has been heard. If you would like to review this message again, please hit 1."_

Hitting the number, he listened, pressing the phone to his ear, until he couldn't feel the side of head.

"_Luke… It's Laura…"_

**A/N: What did you think?**


End file.
